1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector in which watertightness is not easily reduced due to an inappropriate installation process.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is proposed a waterproof connector which is provided with a connector housing having a plurality of terminal housing chambers for receiving metal terminals. A metal terminal is provided with first and second crimp portions. The first crimp portion clamps an insulated cable to electrically contact and the second crimp portion clamps a rubber plug. When the metal terminal is received in the terminal housing chamber, the rubber plug is fitted thereto so as to be watertight.
Japanese patent application laid-open H7-245149 discloses such an art of the proposed waterproof connector.
According to the proposed waterproof connector, the inner diameter A of the terminal housing chambers is secured to be large enough as compared to the outer diameter B of the insulated cable so that clearance between the first crimp portion clamping the insulated cable and the terminal housing chamber is assured. Thereby the first crimp portion may not scratch an inner surface of the terminal housing chamber in the course of the waterproof connector assembly.
However, if the inner diameter A is relatively small due to miniaturization of the waterproof connector, an appropriate clearance between the first crimp portion and the terminal housing chamber is not assured, the terminal housing chamber may be often scratched, then reducing watertightness.
The present invention is accomplished in view of the above problem and intends to provide a waterproof connector of a small-size, watertightness of which is not easily reduced due to an inappropriate installation process.
According to the present invention, the waterproof connector is provided with one or more terminals each including a contact, a first crimp portion and a second crimp portion, insulated cables respectively having leading conductor clamped by the first crimp portion, rubber plugs respectively fitted on the insulated cable, being clamped by the second crimp portion and a connector housing including terminal housing chambers respectively housing the terminals. The rubber plugs are fitted into the respective terminal housing chambers so as to be waterproof. Each of the second crimp portions has a larger width than height thereof in a state where the second crimp portion clamps the rubber plug.
A top end or a bottom end of the second crimp portion may cause scratches to the terminal housing chamber because the top end and the bottom end often have burrs due to the manufacturing process thereof. Each of the second crimp portions is formed to have a larger width than height thereof so that clearance between the top and bottom end thereof and the terminal housing chamber are broad enough to avoid scratching the terminal housing chamber. Thereby excellent watertightness is assured.
More preferably, the terminal housing chambers are respectively formed in a cylindrical hollow shape and sizes of the terminal housing chambers and the terminals are formed to satisfy the following inequalities;
B/A greater than 0.6 and D/C less than 1, 
where A is an inner diameter of the terminal housing chamber, B is an outer diameter of the insulated cable, C, D are respectively the width and height of the second crimp portion in a state where the second crimp potion clamps the rubber plug.
Miniaturizing the connector makes a B/A ratio larger to be close to 1. In a case where the B/A ratio is more than 0.6, scratching is highly likely to happen. Because the D/C ratio is kept at less than 1 in such a case, scratching is avoided and watertightness is assured.
Further preferably, each of the second crimp portions has an oval cylinder shape in a state where the second crimp portion clamps the rubber plug. The rounded shape prevents the second crimp portions from scratching the terminal housing chamber.